


Chance of Flurries and Warm Nightmares

by Hassleberry



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Attraction, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-21 13:30:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/598292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hassleberry/pseuds/Hassleberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for this prompt on rotg-kink on dream width (of which I am omniH)</p>
<p>Prompt: I want absolutely every male wanting to fuck Pitch's brains out! They avidly seek him out and hit on him and proposition him for sex! And it freaks Pitch out! Doesn't really matter why they want to to me, author can come up with whatever reasons they want!</p>
<p>1+ Bottom Pitch!<br/>10+ If Pitch gets cornered and locks himself in one of his cages until they leave him alone.<br/>50+ If they only pretend to leave and get him when he thinks it safe to get out.<br/>100+ If its North and Jack who get him in the end and gang up on him! DP!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Wound Up In A Cage

**Author's Note:**

> I love double penetration and dubious consent so much!  
> And the bonuses were great...

This was ridiculous! Hiding in his own home, and in a cage no less…  
He curled tighter into himself as he heard stones hitting the floor. The light was moving steadily across the cavern.  
He had been in here a long time, perhaps they were gone…?  
Pitch sneered to himself. He highly doubted that.

 

He had been minding his own business… mostly. With shadows tall and light scarce he had been flitting from bedroom to bedroom, twisting and twining the happy golden dreams Sandy had woven into his raging black nightmares. He had just finished darkening another two children's dreams (a brown boy and a blond girl) when he had heard a tapping at the window. It was rather odd considering he was on the second floor and the large oak beside the house was on the other side. He had walked slowly to the window peering outside, when he was pulled back by large muscular arms. It wasn't hard to guess who's with those large garish tattoos spelling Naughty and Nice (of which the Naughty arm had groped his groin and seemed unkeen to stop).

He had huffed and barred his teeth menacingly, preparing to call his shadows to tear North's arms off of himself when the window creaked open. The moon shawn clearer as the wood and glass was unlatched and parted. A long shadow had crept across the wooden floor as a soft chill permeated the room. With a soft breeze and a few snowflakes drifting along, Jack had ducked into the room.

Jack had smiled happily, watching him as he floated further into the room before setting himself upon the wood.

Pitch could still feel the tightening of North's grip as Jack had leaned closer. With a mischievous twinkle in his eye and a slow curling of his lips, Jack had leant closer and closer until Pitch could only see his white mop of hair and could feel a soft chill of cold lips against his own.

 

Pitch shuddered as his mind raced through the rest of that night. If it hadn't been for the small boy sleeping next to them and awaking, he probably would have never gotten out of those two's grip.  
"And ever since then they have ceased leaving me be. Be it in closets hiding behind dresses, to the shade of trees in the snowy parks, they always seem to be one step ahead of me. Trying constantly to recapture me!" Pitch ranted as the iron bars meant to bring terror to their captives, protected him once again from being caught. The breeze softly swung his intentional imprisonment.

He huffed again as he could hear hard thumps approaching his cavern again. He wished they would just stop already.


	2. North's Interest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be going on vacation from the 28th to the 3rd. I am posting the 2nd part before I go and I will work on the 3rd while I'm away. So if I don't post for a while this is why.

"Is a bit cramped in there nyet?" A full baritone voice echoed around Pitch, jumping back and forth across the cavern. Eyes narrowing, Pitch curled further away from the bars, vehemently denying to himself that he was shuffling further and further away from the brawny man.

North smiled, chucking softy to himself, his wide eyes not missing a single movement Pitch made. He stepped closer and closer to the cage. Stopping at the edge of the floor; falling way to a deep dark crevasse, was Pitch's self-imposed prison suspended a few meters away.

North stood at the edge of the cliff, making no move to pull Pitch closer. Pitch watched North warily, not noticing the pair of hands encircling this waist. And no matter what ANYONE SAYS Pitch would never admit to the shriek angry hiss he had made that day.

The arms encircling him gripped tighter as Pitch began to struggle. A soft laugh drifted past Pitch's ear, the cool breath sending shivers down his back. Cold hands sliped into his robe parting the barely covering cloth of his robe. Pitch's breath hitched as those snowy hands met his chilled flesh. North smiled watching on as his cheeks began to flush.

That robe was definitely the start, the start to his… interest in the 'dark', so to speak.

 

He swung his swords, slashing here and there as more and more horses began to surround him. The ruff grains of sand falling way at his fierce blows.

He panted as the swarm grew and grew, he couldn't keep up with all of them.

A dark chuckle pierced the fray, silencing the Nightmares as a tall man parted the flock. He stood arrogantly, shoulders pushed back with his chin high in spite, one long leg stepping one after another until he stopped just before North.

"You think your swords can help you here?", he laughed.  
"You enter MY DOMAIN AND THINK A BIT OF STEEL CAN FACE ME?", the dark man said spreading his arms around himself.

North's eyes widened. His gaze fixated on the man. A soft flush graced his cheeks…  
… the robe the man was wearing was parting so low he could practically see his thighs.

 

Pitch was quite naive for someone so old. Really, wearing that thing was just asking to be gripped and splayed upon his back… North wonders if the man wore anything under it… Maybe he'd leave the robe on, as a moment to his conquest. Really that robe was way to tempting...


End file.
